


Love Affair

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [18]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Animals, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 19 - Abby</p><p>---</p><p>It's love at first sight for young Abby Maitland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Affair

Her nose and hands are pressed against the glass, blonde hair falling loosely over her shoulders. Her pink rain-jacket hangs open around her frame as she gapes, open-mouthed, through the pet-shop window.

The gecko, unfazed, stares right back. He licks his eye, and she giggles in ardent fascination. Her eyes move to the chameleon in next terrarium--he rolls a telescopic eye to look back.

When her mother grabs her hand and pulls her away from the store, muttering and complaining like she always does about her stupid, irreverent daughter, Abby Maitland starts to cry. She doesn't want to say goodbye.

She's in love. 


End file.
